moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Truespear Enclaves
The Truespear Enclaves are a chain of heavily fortified islands under the rule of an Autarch Council, led primarily by Shas'O Truespear. The Enclaves represent an ideology similar to the older Highborne and Quel'dorei, believing that humanity and other races are a taint upon their soil and sacred grounds. The military prowess presented by the Enclaves lies more in skill than overwhelming numbers, being the opposite of Aurelias military. Tas'Vona Truespear formed the Enclaves after Telriah II chose to exile herself away from Quel'Anaris, following Lothins apparent death during his expedition to Amastril. In recognition of who the true ruler of Quel'Anaris was to be, Tas'Vona rallied people to his cause, along with a great majority of the military strength, so when word of Telriah's return reached him, he could aid in the return of Embershield leadership to Quel'Anaris. History The Truespear Enclaves were founded approximately four years before the Quel'Anarian War of Succession, during a time when almost all of the Noble Houses of Quel'Anaris were splintering due to Lothin Embershields death. It didn't help that his daughter and heir, Telriah II Embershield, had went on a self-imposed exile due to said splintering. Tas'Vona Truespear, then the baron of Eastcliff, was displeased with the events that were unfolding, and set out to rally what soldiers and naval forces he could, as well as bringing any civilians willing to leave with him. Months of preparation went into his expedition, bringing with him thirty thousand soldiers, the remainder of the navy, which was approximately one hundred warships, and ten thousand civilians. By doing so, he ruined the military strength of the Nobles who were deemed the Quel'Anarian Warlords. His goal was to establish a forward operating base, and eventually, new settlements for Quel'Anaris when an Embershield finally took control once more. It has been years since then, ten since the Quel'Anarian War of Succession, and just now has he heard word from the mainland of the formation of the Aurelian Empire. Commander Truespear has so far refused to join this Empire, citing that freedom of a sovereign state such as his is more peaceful for him than a big Empire constantly at war with localized threats. Recent Events Negotiations with Aurelia Following the closing of the Third Legion Invasion, Telriah II and D'torina Embershield both chose to finally send word to Tas'Vona Truespear, and negotiate with him to turn his banner over and swear loyalty to Aurelia, for the coming war. D'torina, in addition to Teldranas, the Crown Princess, and several other dignitaries, including Ranger-Captain Jasmine Reynolds and a contingent of elite Aurelian soldiers, sailed for the primary isle of the Enclaves. However, at their landing, they were struck and ambushed, being captured then and there and brought to the main holding, where Shas'O Truespear executed Captain Reynolds on the spot for being a human, along with several of the soldiers. D'torina, Teldranas and the rest were spared as they were of Elfkind, and thereby, not a taint upon his soil. Distraught at the loss of Jasmine and several of their escort, they stated that this was not a negotiation, but a slaughter of Embershield loyalists. Tas'Vona stated his opinion, agreeing with them, and saying they wouldn't see Quel'Anaris anytime soon, and their transport and escort fleet of eight ships was destroyed. Following the capture and imprisonment of the ambassadorial party, D'torina and Teldranas were forced to write letters citing that Tas'Vona would decide over the course of a few weeks what would be best for the Enclaves. Truespear Invasion of Quel'Anaris Soon! Military Strength The strength of the Truespear Enclaves is estimated to be around 30,000 to 40,000 troops in total, given that at the time of their formation, Shas'O Truespear had taken with him 30,000 soldiers and an estimated 10,000 civilians. Over the course of ten years, the power of the Enclaves is likely to have grown due to the influx of children growing into adults and wishing to serve the Enclaves as a willing and skilled soldier. Within the Enclaves are three different divisions one may serve in, though more may exist, it is unknown if the three known to the public are the only divisions. These divisions are, in order of largest to smallest, the Spear Vanguard, the War-Magi Legion, and Truespear Warhost. Military Doctrine The Truespear Enclaves operate on a doctrine of skilled strikes and patient tactics. Normally, a commander of one of the various cadres in the Enclaves will utilize one of several tactics within the overlying two tactics, being the Mont'ka or Kauyon, which in common translate to Killing Blow and Patient Hunter, respectively. While the Truespear Enclaves have done little in the ways of fighting other nations, they drill constantly to perfect their skills. Mont'ka, the Killing Blow To hone the skills of Mont'ka is to prepare oneself for the greatest strike that one wishes to impart upon his enemy. It is similar to piercing a spear through an enemies joints in their armor, to break a sword upon the leverage you use. It is very similar to the Hammer & Anvil tactics utilized by other militaries on Azeroth, but in this case, there is only a single precise strike placed upon enemy fortifications and lines. Kauyon, the Patient Hunter The work of the Patient Hunter is the traditional teachings of the Rangers of Quel'Anaris. Tas'Vona Truespear refuses to utilize a system similar to that of the Rangers, but willfully takes their teachings in the tactic known as Kauyon. The Patient Hunter works as an ambush tactic, in which an enemy is lure into the perfect position. The ambush itself is normally prepared around the Enclaves own fortifications and entrenched positions. No enemy survives the Kauyon for long. Category:Military Organizations Category:High Elf Organizations Category:Aurelia Locations